


Always Worth It

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [21]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Again Dick is really only mentioned, Canon typical injuries, M/M, Vampire!Tim, injured!Tim, injured!wally, injuries, just as a warning, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: In which Wally and Tim fall down a hole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tim's first appearance, obviously I'll eventually write a story to properly introdce him, but for now, here's what you need to know:  
> Tim is a born vampire, his parents are dead and he figured out that Dick was Robin/Nightwing cause of his somersaults and that Bruce was Batsy by association. Just like in canon. He begs to be Robin after noticing Jason's absence and how much worse Bruce is without it. He eventually agrees. Bam
> 
> Tim is 14, Dick is 18 and Wally is 20 (Tim's 6 years younger than Dick but his bday is in July so this takes place somewhere between July and November when he first joined the Team.) (Also Wally never 'retired')

     The first thing Wally realized when he woke up was that his left leg hurt like a bitch. The second thing he realized was that he was in a large hole, covered in dirt and rubble. The third thing he noticed was that he wasn’t alone.

     A few feet away from him there was a crumpled red form on the ground, covered almost from head to toe in rocks and dust, little tears in his uniform revealing scratched skin with faint amounts of blood darkening the fabric.

     The speedster immediately moved to assist his unconscious companion but the abrupt pain that shot through his leg stopped him. He clamped his mouth shut to stifle the scream that threatened to escape his throat. He looked down to assess the damage and cringed when he saw the piece of bone protruding from his shin, he held down his reflex to vomit at the sight and quickly got to work cleaning the wound with the small amount of disinfectant he had available.

     As he worked he reached out with his mind, searching for his mate. In an instant Dick was there, panic and relief flooding his mind.

_      Wally! I felt you fall, your leg how- _

_      It’s fine, well, it will be. Compound fracture, left tibia. I’m getting ready to set it now, it will heal, but there’s no way I’ll be able to get us out of this.  _ Wally could feel as his mate took in the information.

_      I already have M’Gann on her way to get you two. How is he?  _ Wally glanced over at the boy a few feet from him, looking for the rise and fall of his chest and sighing in audible relief as he found it. He sent the mental image of the boy to his mate,

_      Knocked out, but he’s breathing steadily. I’m gonna check him just as soon as I-  _ Wally cut himself off and quickly reset the broken bone, not being able to stop the cry that escaped his lips at the pain. - _ do this.  _

     Dick sent soothing thoughts through their bond and the older male could feel as his mate drew out some of the pain from his body, taking it into his own.

_      Dick, don’t do that. I can handle it.  _ He could practically feel the smirk in his mind,

_      So can I. _

     The speedster didn’t argue again as he wrapped a torn piece of fabric around the wound, the skin was slowly beginning to heal, but the bone would take much longer. With the help of Dick’s blood it would be healed fairly quickly, but he’d definitely be out of commision for the next couple of weeks.

     The ginger was careful as he made his way over to fallen teammate. As soon as the speedster reached the crumpled form, the younger hero began to stir.

     “Oh god, what happened?” Tim groaned as he attempted to sit up. He gasped and flinched, raising his left arm to his shoulder. Wally slowly helped him to sit up, leaning him gently against the side of the hole, cautious of the teen’s seemingly dislocated shoulder.

     “All I remember is you running, I was on your back and then bam! Here we are, you with a broken leg,” Tim nodded towards Wally’s bandaged leg, “And me with a dislocated shoulder.

     “Yeah, well, that’s pretty much it. I think we fell in a sinkhole. I should have been paying more attention…” The speedster’s face was downcast and Tim winced as he reached out to place his hand on Wally’s shoulder.

     “Do do that to yourself KF, no one got seriously injured and I’m sure that’s of your quick thinking, if I’m not mistaken in my calculations, I should have been crushed in the rubble and you wouldn’t have a broken leg. I’m sure someone is already on their way to get us so just stop. We’ll all be fine, and besides, I’ve had much worse than a dislocated shoulder before...Speaking of injuries, how is your leg?” Wally shrugged,

     “Clean break, I already set it though, so it’s healing, slowly but surely.” The younger teen nodded, goosebumps making themselves known on his arms as he shivered at the thought of having to set a bone like that himself. Of course he knew how and had even done it before, Bruce wouldn’t have let him out as Robin if he didn’t know how to do it, but still. Bones gave him the creeps. He could handle all the blood in the world, he’d be a really crappy vampire if he couldn’t, but bones. The brunet shivered again at the thought.

     “I’m sure it’ll be better in no time with Nightwing’s help.” Tim said as Wally made his way closer, adjusting his position next to him, bracing himself against the side of the hole with his good leg. 

     “Maybe only a week and a half to fully heal if I’m right. I usually am.” Robin continued talking in an attempt to distract himself from the oncoming pain.

     “Yeah, depending on how much blood I take, anywhere between one and two weeks. Took about 18 days last time. Though It’ll take a bit longer to work myself back up to my current top speed. Tim nodded and Wally tightened his grip on his arm.

     “Ahh, you’ll be up and running ag- AHH FUCK!- ain in no time.” Wally smirked a bit and as he released the brunet’s arm, tearing away piece of fabric from his already torn cape.

     “Not often I hear you curse Rob, I hope Batsy doesn’t find out. Tim just glared at the redhead for a moment as the throbbing in his shoulder dissipated slightly.

     The two young heroes sat in silence for a few moments before the younger of the two broke it.

     “Thanks for the help KF,” The speedster smirked at his mate’s younger brother, at his own younger brother,

     “Hey, helping out Robins seems to come with the territory of being Kid Flash. But it’s fine, as far as I’m concerned I’ll always be here to help you guys out. It’s worth it. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So many stories, I might post one more to make it a nice 3, but if not there will definitely be one tomorrow for christmas:) Hope you liked Timbo's debut. Leave a comment in my stocking!


End file.
